


Неловкие ситуации Паз Ортега Андраде

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), LenaSt



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sleepy Sex, UST, андерэйдж который мы заслужили, если кажется что есть намек на одного персонажа ТРР то это не кажется, жопа Миллера, непристойное мужское белье, футбол
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaSt/pseuds/LenaSt
Summary: Каз Миллер — как солнце, которое светит всем. Разве кто-то может присвоить солнце?
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Paz Ortega Andrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Неловкие ситуации Паз Ортега Андраде

1\. В столовой

Паз аккуратно отрезала кусочек гамбургера, положила в рот и задумчиво прожевала. Не то чтобы она много понимала в гамбургерах, нет, но этот был так себе — котлета жестковата и явно пересолена, а соус чересчур острый, обжигающий язык. Ну, хотя бы булочка отличная, идеальной формы, нежная, белая и пышная. 

Жаловаться не приходилось, кормили на Материнской базе сносно. Главное было прийти пораньше, пока не разобрали самое вкусное. Но Паз не любила обедать в толпе, предпочитая приходить к раздаче, когда основная масса народу уже схлынула.

Ее внимание привлекли оживленные голоса за соседним столом: ей показалось, или она уловила имя Миллера? Паз аккуратно повернула голову — там сидели четверо женщин-военнослужащих из боевого отряда, она знала их в лицо, но никогда не заговаривала с ними. 

Они переглянулись и дружно рассмеялись. Одна из них, яркая темнокожая брюнетка с пучком тугих косичек, — кажется, ее звали Пума — ткнула пальцем через плечо:

— Это ведь Свон с Армадилло? Надо же, помирились.

Паз с любопытством скосила глаза в указанном направлении: за столом у окна устроилась широкоплечая девица с коротким белым ежиком волос — вместе с угрюмым бритым парнем, чье лицо украшал выцветший желто-лиловый синяк под левым глазом.

— ...говорят, когда он застал их, Свон как раз стояла на коленях и брала у Миллера в рот, а Армадилло близорук, бедняга, даже не понял, что это она, пока не разглядел татуировку меж лопаток.

— Не повезло ему. Увидеть такое.

— Ну, знаешь, такой себе секрет. Будем честны, если Миллер предложит посидеть на его хую, мало кто откажется, а вокруг Свон он вился как кот, учуявший рыбу.

Паз уронила вилку. Четыре головы повернулись к ней. Пума наклонилась к рыжеволосой Долфин и что-то ей прошептала. Хорошенькая смешливая азиатка — кажется, Лори — взяла свой поднос и пересела поближе.

— Привет, — она улыбнулась. — Я Лори, а это Джей, Пума и Долфин. А ты Паз из Коста-Рики, верно? 

— Да.

Паз старательно улыбнулась. Женщин сложнее обмануть, они обычно видят дальше заготовленного образа.

— Ты ведь подруга Миллера?

«Что она имеет в виду?»

Подслушанный разговор смутил ее. Она до сих пор ощущала жар, заливший щеки. Паз, конечно, сознавала насколько Миллер хорош собой, но никогда не думала о нем — в таком смысле, — сосредоточившись на том, чтобы хорошо играть свою роль.

— Я…

Долфин последовала примеру Лори, за ней потянулись остальные. В течение секунды Паз оказалась окружена доброжелательными и очень, очень любопытными взглядами. Пума встряхнула косичками.

— О, расслабься. Мы не спрашиваем, трахаешься ли ты с ним. Но мы частенько видим тебя в его компании. Вы друзья?

— Типа того. Но мы правда не встречаемся.

Долфин пожала плечами. Лори засмеялась:

— Никто не встречается с Казом Миллером, для этого на базе полно парней, выбирай любого. 

Видя замешательство Паз, она нетерпеливо забарабанила изящными пальцами.

— Как бы тебе пояснить. Каз Миллер — как солнце, которое светит всем. Разве кто-то может присвоить солнце? Но можно понежиться в его лучах, если ты меня понимаешь.

Паз надеялась, что не покраснела. 

— Снова покраснела, — констатировала Долфин. — Да брось, ебля — это не стыдно.

— Они тебя просто дразнят, — вмешалась Пума, посмеиваясь, — не обращай внимания.

— Это правда, что вскоре будет футбольный матч? — это спросила Джей, миниатюрная, коротко стриженая брюнетка с крупным точеным ртом и носом. — Ходят слухи, что на этот раз будет что-то масштабное, не просто игра между командами Коста-Рики и Никарагуа. Мы бы хотели тоже поучаствовать.

— Да, — подхватила Долфин. — Я слышала, ты играешь, можешь замолвить за нас словечко перед Хьюи?

Паз замялась. Четыре пары карих, голубых и серых глаз выжидательно смотрели на нее, и она сдалась.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

— Круто.

— А правда, что Миллер будет капитаном? — невинно поинтересовалась Лори.

2\. В сауне

Очередная тренировка затянулась до позднего вечера. Безжалостный Хьюи сказал, что сначала погоняет всех, а потом отберет тех, кто сможет претендовать на место в основном составе или скамейку запасных.

Паз, едва живая, замоталась в полотенце, с удовольствием стащив с себя пропотевшие шмотки. Народу в сауне было немного — в дальнем углу расположились уже знакомые ей неразлучные подруги, которые украдкой передавали друг другу по кругу фляжку. Паз, помедлив, устроилась в закутке неподалеку и навострила уши. 

— …Представляете, Миллер носит джоки. Я просто охренела. — Лори отхлебнула слишком много и вытерла капли спиртного с подбородка. — Ну, знаете, эти извратские трусы, которые прикрывают только член, а сзади голая жопа. 

Долфин подняла руку:

— Черт, а мне не повезло, мы договорились встретиться здесь, когда я пришла, он уже сидел тут голый, условно прикрывшись полотенцем. Трусы ему, сами понимаете, были ни к чему. Но я бы посмотрела, конечно.

— Задница у него, это с ума сойти, я, когда увидела его твердые мускулистые ягодицы в этих блядских резинках, просто сняла с себя все и предложила ему делать со мной все, что хочется.

— А он что?

Лори закатила глаза и просунула трепещущий язык между сложенных буквой V пальцев.

— И как?

— Лижет, как бог. Серьезно, я кончила, наверное, раза четыре.

— А какой у него член, ммм… — протянула Долфин. — Я все время боялась, что презерватив порвется. 

— Кстати, о… — Джей щелкнула пальцами, — помните Флай из отряда поддержки? Она еще как-то хвасталась, что Миллер соблазнил ее в раздевалке.

— Она же недавно ушла в отпуск?

Джей закивала.

— О да. В длинный такой отпуск. Видела ее, когда она собирала вещи, животик заметно так выпирал из-под униформы. 

— Думаешь, Миллер руку приложил?

— Ну как бы не руку.

Грянул хохот.

Лори сощурилась.

— А вы почему молчите?

Джей и Пума переглянулись. Пума лукаво подмигнула подруге. Долфин облизнула пухлые губы.

— О нет, вы же не?..

Джей закивала, сдерживая смех.

— …трахались втроем? — закончила за нее Пума. — Да!

— Не смогли втиснуться в очередь? — ехидно спросила Лори.

— Иди в жопу, — с достоинством сказала Джей. — Тебе не понять.

Долфин кинула в нее мочалкой.

Паз съежилась на полке, уши у нее пылали. Наверное, следовало встать и уйти или пересесть подальше, сауна была не такая уж и тесная, да хотя бы нырнуть в бассейн, но она не хотела обращать на себя внимание. Ладно, кого она обманывает — ей попросту не хотелось уходить. Ей нравилось слушать, как они обсуждают Миллера, их интимный треп доставлял ей немного стыдное удовольствие. 

От новых непристойных подробностей сладко екало под ложечкой. Джоки — белье без задней части, как это вообще, черт возьми, должно выглядеть? Паз приложила ладони к щекам. Миллер сегодня ненадолго приходил на тренировку и… и под штанами у него все это время находились эти, будь они неладны, джоки? Или он не всегда их надевает? 

«Господи милостивый, о чем я думаю?»

Паз потуже завязала полотенце и свела ноги. В паху сладко ныло — натруженные мышцы, должно быть, перестаралась на тренировке. Ну, наверное. Отчего еще это могло быть. 

До ушей долетел очередной взрыв смеха. Это Пума рассказывала, как Миллер ублажал их с Джей обеих в бассейне, одновременно. Тут Паз испытала странное, царапающее чувство, сродни досаде. 

«Миллер что, переспал со всеми женщинами на этой базе?»

Она не стала додумывать эту мысль. Потому что по-хорошему звучать она должна была так: 

«Миллер что, переспал со всеми женщинами на этой базе, кроме меня?»

3\. На тренировке

— Ладно, передохните немного.

Хьюи дунул в свисток и видимым удовольствием обвел взглядом их потные лица. В свое время Паз была удивлена, как хорошо он разбирается в европейском футболе, обычно американцам это было мало интересно. Сама Паз в футбол играла сносно, старательно демонстрируя интерес, как-никак национальный спорт ее «родины».

— Гребаный соккер, — простонал Миллер, ложась на выстланную резиной поверхность импровизированного футбольного поля. — Почему нельзя сыграть в нормальный футбол?

Он задрал майку, и Паз зачарованно уставилась на его гладкий мускулистый живот с едва заметной дорожкой светлых волос от пупка к паху.

— В нормальный футбол — это когда ты будешь просто ломиться вперед как конь, сбивая всех с ног своим весом? — поинтересовался Снейк, садясь рядом и оттягивая на груди мокрую от пота футболку.

— Сразу видно, Босс, что игрок из тебя так себе. Чтобы ты знал, в американском футболе очень важна изначально выбранная стратегия игры, от того, какие именно игроки на каких позициях. А тут ума много не надо — бей да беги.

— Ничего подобного, — вмешался Хьюи. — Тоже мне, мамкин футболист нашелся. Да вы оба, к слову, на редкость тугие, тупо гоняетесь за мячом и друг за другом. Моя бы воля, я бы вас определил в запасные не глядя.

Миллер, демонстративно стеная и держась за зад, поднялся и похромал к скамье, где обложкой вверх лежал глянцевый журнал, посвященный футболу, невесть как оказавшийся на базе.

— Ух ты, — сказал Миллер, минуту спустя, листая журнал. — Босс, иди сюда, погляди. Да все подходите.

Паз, охваченная любопытством, приблизилась и бросила взгляд через его плечо.

— Охренеть, — сказал Снейк.

— Скажи? — Каз быстро пролистал журнал до разворота. — А у нас такие будут?

Паз поспешно приняла серьезный вид и прижала кулак ко рту, сдерживая смех.

Фото на развороте демонстрировало группу мужчин, одетых в спортивные лонгсливы, гетры и шорты, настолько короткие, что едва прикрывали ягодицы.

— Мне нравится, — воодушевленно сказал Миллер, разворачивая фото и поднеся его поближе к глазам за стеклами солнцезащитных очков. — Конечно, в бриджах и каркасе я смотрюсь лучше, но в таких шортах, мне кажется, тоже будет неплохо.

Он смерил Снейка задумчивым взглядом.

— А ты что думаешь, Босс? Ноги у тебя, конечно, кривее моих, но тоже ничего.

— Думаю, что ты маешься херней, Каз.

— А ты? — Миллер повернул смеющееся лицо к Паз. — Ты что скажешь? По-моему, ты будешь отлично смотреться в такой форме. Я бы хотел это увидеть.

Он с улыбкой смотрел Паз снизу вверх, и хотя она не могла различить его глаз за бликующими стеклами, она чувствовала его пристальный взгляд на своей груди и бедрах. Перед тренировкой она замотала грудь эластичным бинтом, а сверху натянула свободную футболку, но беготня значительно ослабила его, намокшая ткань футболки прилипала к телу, четко очерчивая выступающие округлости.

Прямо сейчас Паз поняла две вещи: первое, что Миллер откровенно пялится на ее сиськи, и второе — ей это приятно.

— Чего расселись? — нежно спросил Хьюи, подкатывая поближе. — Тащите свои задницы сюда, будем отрабатывать стандартные положения.

4\. На жеребьевке

— Итак, у нас есть все, кого я отобрал в команды по итогам тренировок. 

Хьюи Эммерих выкатился на середину футбольного поля — для таких целей временно переоборудовали одну из вспомогательных платформ Научно-исследовательского отдела. Рядом с ним встали Миллер и Снейк.

— Сейчас капитаны команд — Биг Босс и Казухира Миллер — бросят жребий и выберут себе по десять человек в основной состав и пять человек на скамью запасных.

Паз, сидя на невысокой трибуне среди прочих претендентов на командный отбор, затопала ногами вместе со всеми. 

— Монетку? — спросил Хьюи, подбрасывая в ладони серебряный доллар. 

— Орел, — сказал Миллер. Снейк молча кивнул.

Хьюи свистнул и подбросил монету, гулко припечатал ее ладонью к запястью. Снейк сдержанно ухмыльнулся.

— … И первым выбирает Биг Босс.

Паз привстала, сжимая вспотевшие кулаки. Она знала, что сейчас Снейк назовет ее имя. Она видела, как он оценивающе смотрит на нее, стоя в центре поля. На тренировках Паз выкладывалась на все сто, особенно в присутствии Снейка. Она хороший игрок и доказала это, участвуя в играх за команду Коста-Рики. Босс смотрел на нее, чуть нахмурясь, ей показалось, что его губы шевельнулись, готовясь произнести «Паз». Но взгляд Снейка переместился куда-то позади нее. 

«Ну же».

— Квинто. Мне нужен отличный нападающий, и теперь он у меня есть.

Стадион засвистел. Квинто перемахнул через ряды неровно приколоченных сидений и встал рядом со Снейком. Даже теперь он не снял привычной маски. 

В носу защипало, Паз задрала голову, чтобы не дать пролиться злым, позорящим ее слезам — плевал Биг Босс на ее старания и навыки, он выбрал человека, с которым воевал бок о бок, которого знал и которому доверял, а доверие для него было самой ценной валютой. Тем временем Снейк взял Сесиль, Армадилло, Свон, еще кого-то, она уже не слушала. Ей хотелось просто уйти в жилой отсек, найти Атома, принести его в свою комнату и залечь в кровать, чтобы никого не видеть — и особенно Снейка. Желательно никогда.

— Хороший выбор, Босс, — Миллер хлопнул его по плечу. — Спасибо, что оставил для меня самых лучших.

Трибуны одобрительно зашумели. Что ж, ей пора сваливать. Паз встала и принялась подниматься по ступенькам. 

— Паз Ортега Андраде.

Паз остановилась. Миллер радостно махал ей из центра поля.

— Эй, Паз, куда же ты! — заорал он, сложив ладони рупором. — Слезай оттуда!

Отвернувшись Паз украдкой вытерла слезу и заспешила вниз. 

5\. На игре…

Трибуны были битком, посмотреть игру явились чуть ли не все обитатели базы. Миллер уже третий раз озабоченно заметил, что надо было брать плату за вход, но как-то без огонька — и Паз поняла, что он сильно нервничает. 

Их команда в полном составе собралась на своей половине поля. Неподалеку с несчастным видом слонялся Чико, которого никуда не взяли, а назначили ball boy, его задачей было подавать мяч, вылетевший за пределы поля, держать наготове запасной и подносить воду игрокам.

Команда соперников выглядела внушительно. Сам Снейк щеголял капитанской повязкой со стилизованным изображением змеи. Паз покосилась на Миллера, тот был бледен, но держался неплохо. 

— Змеи и Самураи! — взревел Хьюи в микрофон. — Поприветствуйте же их!

Паз сдержала нервный смешок. Миллер до последнего хотел назвать их команду «Мангусты» и нарядить в футболки с изображениями Рикки-Тикки-Тави, пока не пришла решительная Аманда и не сказала, что кое-кто вконец охуел. Спорить с голкипером не осмелился даже Миллер, поэтому в итоге было решено назваться «Самураями» и нашить на футболки катаны. 

Хьюи поставил мяч в центре поля.

— Все помните? — торопливо спросил Миллер и сделал знак стоящей на воротах Аманде, чтобы та потушила сигарету.

В ночь перед игрой они всей командой долго разрабатывали стратегию в комнате отдыха, определив несколько комбинаций на поле и закодировав их условными жестами. Паз задремала в кресле, а когда проснулась, кто-то — Миллер? — стащил с нее жесткую ветровку и накрыл пледом.

По свистку Хьюи Снейк ударил по мячу, игра началась.

... и в раздевалке

Миллер вышел из душевой, широкоплечий и сияющий; с мокрыми волосами, весь в каплях воды, небрежно обмотанный чересчур коротким для него полотенцем, полы которого бесстыдно расходились при каждом шаге. Не считая нужным одеться, он направился к стоящей в центре раздевалки художественно взорванной саперами базы снарядной гильзе, кубку этого матча, который торжественно водрузили в чан с самогоном — за неимением шампанского — и соорудили импровизированный фонтан. Миллер склонился над ним и сделал щедрый глоток.

Паз смущенно разглядывала его, стесняясь подойти и еще раз поздравить. Она чувствовала себя

«Пиздец неловко».

ужасно, хотя они и победили. В конце игры, когда Самураи вели со счетом два — один, подвергаясь жесточайшему прессингу у своих ворот, она смогла дотянуться до мяча и каким-то чудом выбить его за пределы поля. В этот миг Хьюи оглушительно свистнул и поднял руки. Игра закончилась.

— Дааааа! 

Она с разбегу запрыгнула на Миллера, обхватила его ногами; он поймал ее, стиснув ладонями ягодицы и закружил по полю. Его обращенное к ней смеющееся лицо было так близко, Паз видела свое отражение в стеклах его очков. Ей так захотелось это сделать, что она не выдержала — поцеловала его, почти невинно, просто прижалась к его губам, повинуясь порыву. Миллер напрягся. Паз, неловко разжав объятия, смущенно спрыгнула на землю. На них уже набросились остальные, толкаясь, обнимая и поздравляя с победой. 

Разговоры и смех стихли. В раздевалку, прихрамывая, вошел Снейк — его изрядно помяло в финальной стычке, когда на последних секундах у ворот началась свалка. Сама Паз получила ногой в живот, но от кого — не разглядела, была занята, грызла чье-то плечо, вслепую, с каким-то удивившим ее саму остервенением. 

— Я на минутку. Просто хочу тебя поздравить, Каз, — Снейк стянул с него полотенце, скрутил его и хлестнул им по заду. — С заслуженной и честной победой.

К досаде Паз, Снейк загораживал собой все самое интересное.

— Благодарю, Босс. — Миллер забрал у него полотенце, повязал вокруг бедер и довольно осклабился.

— Охуенная игра была, Каз, просто нет слов, одни эмоции.

Снейк грубовато потрепал его по щеке, что больше походило на пощечину, затем дружески приобнял, незаметно двинув кулаком в корпус. Миллер охнул.

— Твоя похвала пробирает прямо до печенок, Босс, спасибо.

Миллер вывернулся, затем поймал Снейка в локтевой захват и целомудренно чмокнул в висок. 

— Вы тоже, Босс, были просто потрясающие, сам за вас болел, честное слово. А как стойко вы встретили поражение.

Паз скрыла улыбку. На последних минутах дополнительного времени у Змеев сдали нервы, и Снейк, желая удержать Каза, который завладел мячом, попытался поймать его за футболку, но промахнулся и вместо этого схватил его за штаны и стащил их с него. Миллер, сверкнув тугими ягодицами, невозмутимо вернул штаны на место, а старания Снейка Хьюи тут же вознаградил штрафным ударом в пользу Самураев.

Когда Хьюи поднял руки и засвистел, отдавая победу Самураям, Снейк стоял на коленях у ворот и беззвучно матерился, шевеля губами так красноречиво, что Хьюи вынужден был показать ему на нагрудный карман с карточками.

Снейк умело провел боковую подсечку, опрокинул Миллера на пол. 

— И что характерно, никто, получив преимущество, не жульничал и не тянул время, да, Каз?

— Конечно, Босс. Не может быть, чтобы кто-то поступал так низко.

Во втором тайме, когда Самураи сравняли счет, Змеи давили их с нечеловеческой мощью, бомбардируя ударами с длинной дистанции, мяч, конечно же, совершенно случайно выбитый Миллером, вылетел за пределы поля.

Чико что есть ног кинулся к нему, поднял и вдруг споткнулся на ровном месте. Мяч выскочил у него из рук, покатился по платформе, чуть прогибавшейся под весом трибун — и упал в воду. Чико пронзительно заголосил, схватился за голову и засуетился, бегая взад-вперед и заглядывая вниз, словно собираясь прыгнуть следом.

— Эй, малой, хорош орать, неси запасной мяч, — велел Хьюи.

Чико с готовностью закивал и кинулся искать мяч под трибунами. Нашел он его не сразу, но в конце концов игра возобновилась. Самураи, замордованные атаками неутомимых Змеев, получили драгоценную передышку и что еще важнее — выиграли время. 

Паз знала, что Миллер нахально врет. Перед матчем именно он уговорил ее разыскать Чико и попросить его о небольшом одолжении, — сделать для них кое-что после условного знака. Она удивилась, почему он не адресовал эту просьбу Аманде, она же его сестра, но Каз настоял, чтобы этим занялась сама Паз.

Миллер пнул Снейка в голень, заставив упасть на одно колено, затем, молниеносно очутившись сзади, взял его в удушающий блок, не давая подняться.

— Просто некоторые не так уж хороши, как сами думают, Босс. Ну, ты меня понимаешь, это я сейчас в общем. И сами не играют, и другим не дают.

Не то чтобы он был неправ. В первом тайме, когда Змеи забили гол, они, по команде капитана, отступили на свою половину, разыграв то, что на футбольном сленге называлось «припарковать автобус». Тактика, когда защита и полузащита плотно сидят на воротах, не пропуская ударов противника. Прибив очередную атаку Самураев, Змеи каждый раз доблестно строились автобусом, намертво закрывая собой штрафную площадку. Унылый прием, но мог сработать.

Снейк зарычал и ударил Миллера затылком в лицо, тот немедленно ответил ему болевым приемом. Они увлеченно били и толкали друг друга, поскальзываясь на плитке — так, словно были в раздевалке совершенно одни.

Паз смотрела во все глаза.

— И часто у них такое?

— Да постоянно, еще увидишь. — Лори улыбнулась и обняла Паз за шею. — Пошли с нами, у нас тут победная вечеринка намечается.

6\. На вечеринке

— Правда или действие?

Наманикюренный ноготь Сесиль уперся в Паз. После игры все завалились отмечать в столовую, где их ждали гамбургеры, пиво и вишневый пунш из концентрата. Сейчас верхний свет приглушили, зарядили музыкальный автомат, а столы сдвинули в один ряд под стенами. Там и расположились игроки в одну самых популярных забав алковечеринок — «Правду или действие». 

— Правда, — неожиданно для себя ляпнула Паз. Взволнованная матчем и … ну, в общем, тем, что случилось позже, она приналегла на пиво и явно хватила лишку. Не стоило садиться играть, но Паз не хотелось торчать одной, пока все веселятся, или возвращаться в свою комнату и заниматься тем, ради чего прибыла сюда. Ей хотелось отвлечься.

Сесиль сунула руку в вазу и вынула свернутую бумажку. 

— Первый сексуальный опыт.

Паз вновь с досадой поняла, что краска заливает лицо. Именно эту составляющую своей легенды она толком и не продумала.

Соображай, дура, обругала она себя, соображай быстрее. Раздались смешки. Она украдкой взглянула на Миллера, тот смотрел на нее, и очень внимательно. Даже слишком. Паз знала, что проще всего спалиться именно на мелочах, причем, на самых невинных, но которые легко проверить. 

— О, — сказала Сесиль. — Я поняла. Так ты девственница?

— Да!

Паз едва подавила вздох облегчения и, разыгрывая смущение, потупилась. Играть ей больше не хотелось. Она встала с дивана и побрела к чаше с пуншем, который, конечно же, был безалкогольным, как того требовал устав базы — пока туда щедро не плеснули водки. 

У нее тряслись руки. Сказывалось напряжение последних дней, Паз чувствовала себя смертельно усталой. От роли, которую она выполняла, от задачи, которая была ей поставлена. 

«Это тяжело, черт возьми».

Ей хотелось расслабиться. Она надеялась, что футбол поможет, но, похоже, все свелось к новому напрягу. 

«Не надо было лезть с поцелуями».

Паз налила себе еще стаканчик. Смешивать пунш с пивом наверное не очень крутая идея, но он слабенький, почти один сироп. У нее появилась мысль надраться и переспать с кем-нибудь, кто не Миллер. Это рассмешило ее.

Покачиваясь, Паз прихватила еще пунша и вышла на воздух, пробираясь мимо танцующих, минуя обжимающиеся парочки. 

— Паз?

Она обернулась. Возле входа стоял Квинто — о чудо, без своей привычной маски. Огонек сигареты освещал его лицо, и Паз решила, что он симпатичный: острые скулы, резкие черты, ямочка на подбородке, щетина. Не такой красивый, как… или… Паз рассердилась сама на себя и решила ни с кем его не сравнивать.

— О, привет. — Она споткнулась, и Квинто галантно придержал ее за локоть.

Паз немного расплескала свой пунш, но пофиг, все равно там осталось мало. Облизав губы, она встала рядом с Квинто, прислонившись к стене. Он принялся что-то рассказывать про сегодняшний матч, а потом про свою работу полевым медиком, но Паз слушала вполуха, привлеченная блеском серьги у него в ухе. Пирсинг — это так сексуально. Потом как-то само собой получилось, что она обнимала Квинто за шею, а он целовал ее в губы, мял грудь и задирал юбку.

Можно пойти ко мне, хотела сказать Паз, хотя язык плохо ее слушался. Квинто тоже неуверенно стоял на ногах, зато у него совершенно точно стояло кое-что другое. 

— Чем вы тут, блядь, заняты?

Из темноты появился непривычно злой Миллер. Очки он снял, и Паз задумалась, какие голубые у него глаза, зачем он их прячет, это же так прекрасно.

Кажется, она сказала это вслух, потому что Миллер скривился, оттолкнул Квинто, отчего тот отлетел в сторону, едва не упав; выдернул Паз из его объятий и потащил прочь, придерживая за плечи — впрочем, без намека на ласку.

7\. По жизни

«Ох».

Паз закрыла лицо учебником, прячась от света. В ее комнате, как и в большинстве помещений жилого блока, не было окон, но каким-то образом она все равно ощущала слепящий солнечный свет, даже когда закрывала глаза.

Болело все тело: в висках и затылке, в глазницах поселилась омерзительная резь, ныли зубы, живот и спина. В горле стоял сухой ком, который невозможно было ни проглотить, ни откашлять.

Паз попыталась восстановить в памяти вчерашний вечер. Она пила, сначала немного самогона из кубка в честь победы, несколько бутылок пива, потом пунш. Ее развезло. Стыд заставлял Паз проматывать события, скупо отмечая их в формате «было/не было».

Потом она собиралась перепихнуться с Квинто, но им помешал Миллер. Он довел ее до комнаты и уложил в кровать. Кажется, она требовала, чтобы он снял штаны, но, вроде бы, ничего больше.

«Но это не точно».

Паз закрыла лицо руками. Она понимала, что начала делать глупости. Слишком многое она пересмотрела в своем отношении к Миллеру и Снейку — проделав путь от презрения до… симпатии? Она размякла на этой базе. Оглядываясь назад, Паз понимала, насколько ближе стала к выдуманному образу, чем к себе настоящей. Или к той, кем себя считала.

Паз кое-как поднялась, ополоснула рот и побрела в столовую. Где ее и завернула Аманда, которая, лишь взглянув на ее зеленое лицо, тут же приказала валить в медсанчасть. Оттуда ее отправили обратно в жилой модуль, лечиться.

«Обычная простуда, ну конечно».

Паз ни на секунду не сомневалась, что это вирус, который притащил на базу кто-то из этих солдафонов, но какая разница. Она не была против постельного режима, может, и к лучшему, побыть наедине с собой, ей определенно требовалась передышка, чтобы все хорошенько обдумать. 

«Если бы еще самочувствие не было таким мерзким».

Она честно призналась себе, что хочет Миллера. Но позволить себе потерять голову не могла. Ее готовили по высшему разряду, обучали быть выносливой, обходиться без воды, пищи и сна, уметь защитить себя. Держать ноги сведенными она и подавно сможет.

Паз понимала, что сексуальное напряжение пройдет, если она будет держаться от Миллера подальше. Вот только он держаться подальше не планировал. На днях притащился с гитарой и взялся петь ей японские колыбельные. Пел Миллер ужасно, но его голос, низкий и глуховатый, действовал на нее завораживающе. Оцепенев, она весь вечер не сводила с него глаз: мускулистые предплечья, с выступающими из-под закатанных рукавов венами, сногсшибательный профиль. Паз утешалась лишь тем, что это влияние высокой температуры, когда она выздоровеет, ее отпустит.

Сегодня Миллер пристал к ней с суппозиториями, якобы чудодейственно помогающими от простуды. Паз подозревала, зная Миллера, что кроме жаропонижающего, кофеина и витаминов там наверняка есть секобарбитал или еще какая дрянь. Когда он завелся настолько, что принялся расстегивать штаны, чтобы показать ей, как правильно вводить свечу, Паз выгнала его, она была слишком слаба, чтобы поддержать игру или отделаться от него как-то повежливее. И заснула.

Паз открыла глаза — кажется, что-то нарушило ее дремоту. Тихий ритмичный стук, будто кто-то скреб по обшивке жилого модуля.

Она села, обхватив голову руками — лоб покрывала горячечная испарина. Очень хотелось пить, Паз дотянулась до бутылки с водой на тумбочке, жадно сделала глоток и глухо закашлялась. 

Стук усилился. Тихий, шелестящий и назойливый. Паз свесила ноги с постели, поежилась: из-под двери дул прохладный воздух. Раздался свист, стены модуля задрожали. И тут до нее дошло — на улице бушует непогода, вероятно, хлещущий ливень и разбудил ее. Она легла, подтянув одеяло повыше — ее слегка морозило, пальцы ног заледенели. Внезапно Паз подскочила, словно ее ударило током.

«Атом».

Она огляделась — котенка нигде не было. Она хорошо помнила, что он лежал в ногах, в складках одеяла. Он был там, пока не пришел Миллер. Бесцеремонно усевшись на койку, он потревожил Атома, тот спрыгнул на пол, и, скорее всего, выскользнул за дверь вслед за уходящим Миллером.

Паз встала, прислушалась, — на улице завывал ветер, словно отбросив остатки приличий. 

«Он наверняка где-то укрылся».

Паз взволнованно прошлась по комнате, морщась от холода. Атом, конечно же, спрятался. Но что если нет?

Паз выругалась и принялась торопливо одеваться. Натянув через голову худи, она подняла капюшон, влезла в ботинки, вынула из ящика тумбочки ручной фонарик и заспешила к двери, молясь, чтобы она не оказалась заперта снаружи.

Дверная створка ударила ее по руке, подхваченная порывом ветра. Паз охнула и закусила губу. Вокруг стояла чернильная темнота, грозовые тучи заволокли луну и звезды. Ливень хлестал по палубе, швыряя ей в лицо рассеянные водяные брызги. Ноги подкашивались от слабости, но Паз упрямо нажала кнопку фонаря, вызвав тонкую белую струйку света — негусто, но лучше, чем ничего.

Она двинулась по палубе, внимательно освещая укромные уголки под лестницами и возле контейнеров, то и дело зовя Атома. В ясную погоду котенок мог забрести на соседнюю платформу, но не в такой дождь, он не мог уйти далеко. Паз присела на корточки и посветила в темный провал лестницы, ведущей на самый нижний, технический уровень.

Ей почудилось, что она слышит сдавленное мяуканье. Тяжело налегая на перила, Паз спустилась вниз и старательно обыскала грузовой отсек, заполненный какими-то грязными, затхло пахнущими ящиками. Никого. Она услыхала тихий писк, по ноге пробежало что-то небольшое, серое. 

— Атом?

Паз присела, убрав со лба противно липнущие волосы. Вопреки ожиданию было не так уж и холодно, казалось, ее кожа источает жар, способный высушить промокшую одежду. Посветив фонариком, она обнаружила красные маленькие огоньки под трубой, протянула руку, коснулась жесткой свалявшейся шерсти, тихо ахнув, отдернула пальцы.

«Крыса».

Выбравшись наверх, Паз двинулась вперед, огибая платформу по периметру, по-прежнему не забывая проверять уголки и закутки. Она бесплодно обошла по кругу и вернулась к собственной двери. Без толку, Атома нигде не было видно.

Икроножные мышцы свело судорогой, Паз присела на платформу, надеясь хоть немного, но расслабиться. Прогулка измотала ее. Дождь понемногу слабел, сквозь пелену воды она различила какое-то движение вдалеке.

— Атом?! — крикнула Паз, стараясь перекрыть голосом шум ливня. Горло саднило, поэтому зов получился слабым.

Пошатываясь, Паз встала, щурясь навстречу струям воды. Она совершенно определенно что-то видела. Пройдя примерно сотню футов, она обнаружила, что платформа плавно уходит вниз. Посветив себе фонариком, она побрела вперед, всматриваясь в темноту. 

— Атом, малыш, где же ты? — прошептала Паз. Тело наливалось сонной тяжестью, в голове шумело, в глазах стояла пелена, было трудно сосредоточиться. Она двигалась очень медленно, ежесекундно мысленно сверяясь с маршрутом.

Так она дошла до массивной груды металла, преградившей ей путь. Она громоздилась в каком-то хаотичном, неясном Паз порядке. Осветив себе путь, она нащупала трос и пошла дальше, касаясь его ладонью — какой-никакой, а все-таки ориентир.

— Паз!

Она остановилась, прислушалась. Она совершенно определенно слышала, как произнесли ее имя.

— Стой где стоишь.

«Миллер».

Паз закатила глаза.

— Каз, разве я не сказала тебе уйти? Вместе с суппозиториями в твоей охуенной заднице.

Последние слова она вымолвила не без удовольствия. И без стеснения. 

— Паз, ты только что миновала якорную систему. Еще шаг или два — и ты упадешь. И еще хорошо, если в воду, а не на основание платформы, где сломаешь шею.

В лицо ударил очередной порыв ветра. Паз покачнулась, металлический трос впился в ладонь. Странно, но боли не было, лишь что-то липкое потекло по запястью.

— Паз… Стой там, я сейчас подойду.

Ей наконец удалось сфокусировать взгляд. Миллер стоял совсем близко, отделенный от нее стальной махиной лебедки. Он приблизился к Паз, протянул ей руку и повел за собой, крепко сжимая запястье.

— Где Атом?

— В моей комнате. Он вышел за мной, а так как собиралась буря, я взял его с собой. Все равно его пора было накормить.

Паз шутливо толкнула его в бок:

— Казухира Миллер, всемогущий заместитель командира MSF, лично кормит помойного котика?

Миллер повернулся к ней, снял очки. Вид у него был усталый.

— Ты же нездорова, зачем ты вышла из комнаты и поперлась под дождь?

«Откуда он вообще узнал?»

Паз напряглась. Камера, в ее комнате есть камера. Он следит за ней. Значит, не доверяет. 

Паз споткнулась, с трудом устояв на ногах. Ветер усиливался, задувая под оказавшееся совсем не теплым худи.

— Я искала Атома. Какое тебе вообще дело, я большая девочка.

— Мне не нужны трупы, болтающиеся в воде возле платформы, знаешь ли. Привлекает акул.

Паз притихла. Они были только вдвоем, никого вокруг в этой сырой, дождливой тьме. Между ними повисла странная, сковывающая неловкость. Миллер помог ей перешагнуть через шлакоблок, и тепло его руки обожгло ей ладонь. 

Вот и ее модуль. Сейчас они окажутся в ее комнате. Наедине. Ноги Паз подкашивались, став мягкими и слабыми, точно у тряпичной куклы, сердце ушло куда-то вниз, в живот. 

— Тебе надо лечь. Тебе холодно?

Паз нехотя села на край кровати. Ее тело сотрясал озноб, но странным образом она чувствовала себя неплохо.

— Может быть, совсем немного.

Она сняла ботинки и худи, оставшись в шортах и майке, которые тоже были мокрыми. 

— Раздевайся и ложись. Я не смотрю.

Паз подчинилась, удивляясь про себя серьезности Миллера. Так непохоже на него, сейчас была просто идеальная возможность для ернических пошлых шуток в его неповторимом стиле.

Легла, укрывшись одеялом. Кожа все еще была влажной, и Паз никак не могла согреться. Она дрожала, слыша, как ударяются друг о друга зубы. Соски напряглись так, что прикосновение плотного шерстяного одеяла причиняло боль.

Миллер сел на пол — он вымок до нитки, и вокруг него тут же образовалась лужица стекающей с одежды воды, — криво улыбнулся, Паз прочитала в его глазах какое-то странное выражение.

— Какого хера тебе не сиделось, Паз? Что в словосочетании «постельный режим» для тебя оказалось слишком сложным?

Он повертел очки в руке, надел их, словно мгновенно отгородившись от нее.

— Холодно.

— Черт, что же теперь с тобой делать, а? Надо было позволить тебе свалиться вниз, я уже заебался с тобой возиться.

Миллер заставил ее привстать и осторожно, почти нежно, что так не вязалось с его насмешливым тоном, укутал в одеяло, как в кокон.

— Так лучше?

Паз закивала, отбивая зубами какой-то дикий ритм. От Миллера приятно пахло чем-то пряным и травянистым, и совсем немного — алкоголем. Она придвинулась к нему, ощутив его дыхание на шее. Там, где их тела соприкасались, разлилось долгожданное тепло. Паз набрала воздуха в легкие, подавляя назойливый кашель.

— Каз?.. Обними меня.

Миллер на мгновение замер, в точности как тогда на поле, но затем обнял ее, сцепив пальцы вокруг ее талии, прижимая ее, обмотанную «коконом», плотнее к себе.

Было хорошо. Паз блаженно вздохнула. Она почти согрелась, но к ее досаде, тело не желало удерживать тепло, и с новым щекочущим горло приступом кашля, вернулась холодная волна озноба, вызвав шершавые мурашки на коже.

Паз слушала хриплое дыхание Миллера. На шее у него вздулись вены. Он смотрел на нее, непроницаемый за своими очками, такие красивые сомкнутые губы. Она выпростала из-под одеяла ладони, — кончики пальцев просто ледяные, ногти посинели, — показала их Миллеру.

— Я совсем замерзаю. 

Она знала, что нужно делать. И понимала, что Миллер тоже знает.

Встав, он принялся раздеваться, медленно и методично расстегивая ремень, пуговицы на кителе, снимая с себя все и бросая на пол. Без тени стыда. Паз не сводила с него глаз, разглядывая рельефные мышцы плеч, шрамы на выпуклой, тронутой загаром груди, бледные ареолы сосков, гладкие мышцы пресса, вены в паху, лобок, густо поросший курчавыми светлыми волосами, слегка вздыбленный член. Когда он стягивал футболку через голову, Паз увидела четко очерченные впадины подмышек. 

Она откинулась на подушки, свернулась калачиком, потеснившись, чтобы дать ему место на узкой кровати. Отбросила одеяло, дождалась, пока он ляжет рядом и прижмется к ней сзади. Он сомкнул руки на ее животе. То, что надо. Ее тело наполнилось жаром, не грязным и потным огнем лихорадки, — приятным возбуждающим теплом, в промежности, груди, шее.

— Ближе.

Щеки горели. Обжигающее, возбуждающе мускусно пахнущее тело Миллера сплавилось с ее собственным. Но этого было недостаточно, ей хотелось, чтобы он заполнил ее всю.

Она чувствовала, как тяжело он дышит, касается губами ее затылка. Его член упирался ей между бедер; подавшись назад, Паз развела ладонью ягодицы, позволив ему проникнуть внутрь. 

Лихорадка высушила ее, было приятно и немного больно.

— Так хорошо, — шепнула она, — да, так хорошо.

Она так устала, изматывающий холод наконец отступил. Они задремали. Проснувшись, Паз все еще ощущала член Миллера в себе. Они лениво двигались в полусне, лаская, целуя и поглаживая друг друга, Они никуда не торопились, Паз все еще чувствовала себя слабой, поэтому они останавливались, отдыхали, обнявшись, чтобы продолжить позже. Нежно и медленно, наслаждаясь тем, что делают. Паз позволила сонной паутине поглотить ее, и ей не хотелось просыпаться. 

Она открыла глаза, закашлялась. Села в постели, подсунув под спину подушку. Отекшая носоглотка не давала дышать, но Паз знала, что это скоро пройдет. Несмотря на боль в горле, в висках, внизу живота, она чувствовала себя намного лучше. В ногах завозился Атом, гоняя бумажный шарик по кровати. Подхватив на руки, Паз приласкала его, чмокнула в серый лобик. Подобрала его игрушку, развернула. Сдержала улыбку: Миллер такой образованный, а пишет нечитаемыми каракулями.

«Паз, док говорит, что еще два-три дня — и ты будешь в порядке. Можешь выбраться из своего заточения и заняться тем, чем ты обычно занимаешься на Материнской базе. Но это только через два дня. А пока отдыхай, я загляну вечером.  
Целую  
К.»

И размашистая подпись. Паз снова легла, прижимая руки к груди. Безумно бьющееся сердце заглушало ее мысли, сбивая с толку. У нее есть еще два дня, чтобы ни о чем не думать, не волноваться, не выходить и ничего не делать. Она может лежать здесь, укрытая одеялом, пить горячий чай, тискать Атома, принимать желающих ее проведать — Аманду с ее дурацким супом, Стрейнджлав с ее ледяной похотью в красивых глазах, Чико с его полудетскими разговорами, Миллера с его гитарой и жутким пением, его умелыми руками и… 

«Я никогда не перестану краснеть при мысли о нем. Черт».

И Снейка. 

Паз вздохнула, потянулась. Однажды она выйдет из комнаты и разрушит все это. Ей придется. А пока она ведь может просто жить?


End file.
